


Sight for Sore Eyes

by PossessiveApostrophe



Series: How to Seduce a Man Who Is Your Teacher and Also a Werewolf [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other, Rape Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe
Summary: Ever since Hermione's lips were tight around his cock, Remus had wanted nothing more than to take her apart. Fortunately, he witnesses something which reveals that his feelings are requited...
Relationships: Fang/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Series: How to Seduce a Man Who Is Your Teacher and Also a Werewolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708102
Comments: 12
Kudos: 232





	Sight for Sore Eyes

Remus was a man of many regrets- he’d lived a long, trying life and he wasn’t even forty yet. But waking up the night after his transformation, he remembered something else to add to that list. Werewolves were known to get moody, aggressive and horny in the few days leading up to the full moon, which happened to coincide with his private meeting with Hermione Granger. He only felt lucky that she didn’t wander into his rooms a day or two later with her proposition; he didn’t think the wolf would have restrained himself. It was one thing to let his lust get the better of him and let his student suck him off, but rape? Could he live with that regret?

He thought about the tight, wet heat of her mouth, and the softness of her tongue and felt a little disappointed he wasn’t able to know what her pussy felt like. But that was the wolf talking, not him. Hermione was a teenage girl, for Merlin’s sake, he didn’t want to fuck her. Remus spent the rest of his evening jacking off to the memory of that sloppy blow job and imagining it was her virgin cunt. He fell asleep embarrassed and ashamed. His prick felt satisfied.

Hermione didn’t proposition him again. She was, as always, a good student who paid attention in class and volunteered to answer his questions. She never once brought up the blow job. Yet, Remus didn’t feel quite as calm as she appeared- his dick semi-hard in each lesson he had with her. And he knew then, that he’d made a mistake. He desired her more than ever.

It had already been half a month since Remus had the pleasure of the plump lips sucking him dry, and he was sure that a repeat was never going to happen. His dreams and fantasies had suddenly taken a darker turn- late nights and struggling bodies as Remus plunged his prick inside a young girl with frizzy hair. The part of him disgusted by his subconscious was outweighed by how fucking much he wanted it to be a reality. There was a part of him that knew, that maybe if he wandered the corridors at night, he could have the opportunity to snatch her and fuck her in an empty classroom. Hermione often left her dorms at night; Harry and his friends up to just as much mischief as the Marauders did. It could be so easy, he mused, chewing on the end of his quill. It could be so easy, and yet he was held back by shame.

He’d taken to watching her, instead. Eyes always locked onto the curve of her breasts or the length of her leg. She was a very fine young girl, a lovely body that would only develop more with age. Remus could only imagine what her tits would be like when she was all grown up. She was outside, sitting against the stone wall of the castle with her knees up and textbooks around her. Remus had to admit that she looked very sweet with her brow furrowed as she furiously took notes, her red tongue peeking out of her mouth. Her feet were parted, too, and Remus was disappointed that he was looking at her from the castle window above, unable to see under that long skirt. When she finished, with a smug smile and a final slam of the book, she collected everything together in a bag and headed off. He’d expected her to go off back to the library or her dorm, but instead, he saw her wandering towards the grounds, away from the castle. Intrigued, Remus found his feet propelled forwards, almost running to get down the moving staircases and outside in time to see where she went. 

He found her at long last outside Hagrid’s hut, petting Fang. She had some treats in her hand and giggled as he slobbered all over her hand to eat it all up. Carefully, Remus moved closer, ducking into the edge of the forest to avoid being seen. No one else seemed to be around, not even Hagrid, so the two were perfectly alone. Remus felt a familiar aching in his groin, and he wondered if he should do it. She was so close, he could run and grab her, forcing his prick into her as he fucked her against the hut.

Before he could decide, Hermione had already stood up and was leading Fang with her into the forest. Remus hid quickly, and followed her deeper into the darkness. She stopped after ten minutes, for no reason Remus could discern. He looked around, but there was nothing special about the trees here, no flora out of the ordinary, and the only animal here was Fang.

But then Remus’ eye caught the wagging of the dog's tail. It was so sudden, so seemingly without cause that he couldn’t help but frown. Hermione chuckled, petting the dog’s head as he yapped eagerly. It didn’t help him understand. Then the wind changed. Remus’ nose twitched. He stared at Hermione, with bewildered eyes. Being a werewolf, his senses were heightened, and, if he was correct, he knew just what had excited Fang. In fact, it had excited him too, if the mound in his trousers was anything to go by. What he smelt was a wet, dripping arousal, wafting over from where Hermione stood. She looked inconspicuous, but now that Remus knew, he could see the hard points of her nipples poking through her top. Merlin, he wanted to pinch those, to make her wet from his touch. For now, though, he was perfectly content to watch.

Hermione pulled down her knickers, slipping out of them, and the smell of her cunt filled his nostrils. She was already so aroused, Remus was sure she could be entered without any fight. Immediately, Fang started nosing at her crotch, pushing her skirt into her pussy, and Hermione moaned at the friction.

“No, Fang,” she protested weakly, pushing his head away. He relented only for a few seconds, but it was enough time for Hermione to get on all fours, lifting her arse into the air. She pulled back her skirt and Fang flew towards her, lapping his great big tongue against the folds of her pussy. She squealed, loud and full of lust. He understood why they were so far out now, smirking at what a wanton whore the girl was.

“Fang please!” She called. He pulled away at the command, and paused for a beat. Then, oh Merlin, he jumped up on her, thrusting his cock at her. It was wild and uncoordinated and kept slipping out, so Hermione carefully reached behind her and guided the length in. It was a beautiful sight, watching the large cock slowly disappear in her pussy. Fang didn’t give her time to adjust to his length, instead rutting away, pounding hard inside her. Hermione was screaming and moaning the whole time, begging him to fuck her. Remus took himself in his hand and rubbed, groaning at the erotic sight.

“Professor!” Hermione yelled, and Remus froze. Stock still, he watched, waiting for any sign that she’d caught him, that she knew he was there… but Fang continued to thrust into her and she took it with the same enthusiasm as before. His cock twitched as a thought passed through his mind. Was she imagining that Fang was  _ him? Oh, Hermione _ , he thought, tugging once again at his cock, _ to think you went to all this trouble when I would have fucked you anyway _ . There was a smug feeling now that he knew Hermione wanted him, too. Merlin, to think that she was so desperate for him that she would fuck a dog because she thought he was unavailable. Remus couldn’t wait to eat her up.

The event didn’t last long, Fang’s thrusts sped up dramatically and with one final slam, he was cumming deep inside Hermione’s pussy. He could only imagine how dirty the girl must have been feeling, having doggy cum fill her up.

Once Fang’s knot was wedged inside her pussy, Hermione slumped, relaxing her posture. “Good boy,” she praised, voice ragged, “you did good.” From this angle, Remus could see Hermione’s face, pressed against the dirt, flushed red. Her lips were parted as she panted. “You know, Fang,” she continued, conversationally, “Professor Lupin is a werewolf.” Remus started, surprised. Then, after a second he shook his head with a fond smile, of course she would figure it out, she was a very bright witch. “I’ve been researching it for a while now. But, I think that if he were to have sex with me, when he’s transformed, he could fill me with pups. I have no clue how it could happen, but I wanted to be prepared- ow! Don’t move like that!- I  _ wanted  _ to be prepared because I read that his, well,  _ penis _ will be different. Like yours.” Remus’ spent cock twitched at the thought of fucking pups into her young womb. Her cunt dripping with his werewolf sperm as he came inside her again and again… It sounded like bliss.

“How long is this supposed to take?” She sighed, referring to the large knot still inside her.

That was a good point, Remus considered. He would have to get out of there before Fang dismounted. It was a shame to have to leave so early, but he couldn’t risk getting caught yet. He wanted to have a bit more fun with her, especially now he knew what a sordid little girl she was. Hermione Granger wanted to be bred by him, he chuckled at the idea. Life really was full of wonders.


End file.
